


Savior

by ohnoherewego



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoherewego/pseuds/ohnoherewego
Summary: Negan finds you in a compromising situation and brings you back to The Sanctuary. Negan doesn't know how to deal with the feelings he develops for you, so he deals with them in a very Negan way.





	Savior

The sky was a dark gray as you watched the clouds drift by. You were walking back to camp after looking for supplies in an old grocery store that looked like it had seen better days. Then again, you were sure you looked like you had seen better days also. Most things looked that way now, after the apocalypse. You tucked your long, brown hair behind one ear and kept walking through the field toward the place you decided to make camp last night, which was in an abandoned gas station. Every night, you would find a new place to make camp and then you'd kill all the walkers in the area before getting some rest. Then every morning you would go out on a supply run to get important things like food or medicine. You found a few good things at the grocery store, and you stuffed them all in your backpack to carry them back to camp. One rain drop fell on your head, followed by another, until suddenly the sky opened up with a loud CRACK of thunder. Soon you were soaked to the bone, shaking from the icy winter weather. Georgia didn't get really cold weather like this very often, but when it did, the cold could be brutal. Great. This is not how you wanted this supply run to go. You needed to find shelter and fast, since the rain was making you even colder. In a world like this, you could not afford to get sick. You were too far from the grocery store to run back, and still about an hour's walk from your camp. You stood in the rain for a second, shivering from your soaked clothes and wondering what to do, before you spotted a hollow tree in the distance. You made a run for the tree, teeth chattering and the cold raindrops stinging your face. You got halfway there, when you suddenly slipped on the wet grass and hit your head on a rock, blacking out. You had always been clumsy, but this was a new low. 

When you finally woke up, after a second of complete confusion, very blurred vision and a jolt because of the cold, you realized there was a man standing next to you slamming a... wait a second. Is that a baseball bat wrapped in fucking barbed wire??? Yep, this stranger was slamming a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire into the head of a walker. In fact, from the look of it, he had already done this to several other walkers who now lay motionless on the ground around you. Much in the same way you had been a second ago, except for the fact that all of your brains were still intact and inside of your head. For now anyway. This guy looked tough. But still, you couldn't help but notice that this stranger was very handsome. He wore his black hair slicked back, which put his deep, brown eyes on display. He had the kind of stubble on his (very chiseled) jawline that men get when they haven't shaved in 3 or 4 days, and he wore a leather jacket and a red scarf. Although you couldn't make out much of his figure beneath the clothes he wore, you could tell he was strong and probably muscular from the way he swung his baseball bat and the way he moved so powerfully. The most attractive thing about him, however, was the way he held himself with confidence. This was a man who knew his way around walkers. You were pretty good at taking out walkers with your knife when you needed to be, but this man was impressive. 

Once he had finished bashing in the brains of the last walker, he turned to face you. In a southern drawl, he chided, "Shit, darlin'. What the fucking fuck happened to you? I thought you were dead."

"Uh...I...um..." you stutter, partially because of your probable concussion and partially because you didn't expect so much profanity in one sentence. 

"Spit it out, baby. God damn. I think you've got a concussion and that is one helluva gash on your head there. What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone, doll? A fucking walker would have bitten you if I hadn't shown up. You should be fucking thanking me to be quite fucking honest."

Woah. What did he just say to you? First of all, you hadn't realized how badly your head was bleeding until he mentioned the gash on it. You brought your hand up and felt a lot of warm, sticky blood matted in your hair and across your face. Second, you had been on your own out here for almost a year now and you'd been doing just fine thank you very much. Sure there were a few setbacks. Some of them pretty major. But you had managed to get through it every single time. Third, he sure was cocky. Yes you were thankful for him coming along and fighting off those walkers, but did he have to be so rude about it? "You should be thanking me," psh. Who did he think he was? And last, did he just say you were pretty? You haven't been in front of a mirror in at least a few weeks, and you were pretty sure you looked less than pretty. Still, you'd be lying if you said you weren't flattered. You tried to tell him all of this, but only a few mumbled and slurred words came out before you blacked out once again. 

The next time you woke up, you were laying down in the leaned back passenger seat of a pick up truck. You looked to your left and saw that the man from earlier was driving you down a dirt road. "Who are you?" You managed to ask, incredulously. The man looked at you like he was trying to decide something. "My name's Negan, doll. I don't know what the fuck you thought you were doing out there in the cold in just a pair of jeans and a god damn tank top. Fucking passed out in the middle of nowhere and almost got your ass killed. Could have fucking froze to death. I don't really give a fuck, but now that you're here, I'm taking all your shit as a thank you for saving your little ass. And you can come back to The Sanctuary because I have a very special job for you, darlin'." You were suddenly very aware of the fact that you were now wearing the leather jacket and red scarf you had noticed on Negan earlier. Not that you were complaining. It was so cold out there, and being soaking wet hadn't helped matters at all. His jacket was big on you- it fell all the way down to your knees- and it was so warm. You couldn't help but notice that it smelled good. Manly and clean and comforting. 

"You can't take my stuff! That's mine! I need it for supplies. And what is The Sanctuary?" You spat at him. 

"I can take your supplies, doll, and I damn well will. Watch your fucking tone after I just saved your ass. I'll kick you out of the truck right fucking here. The Sanctuary is my home and it's gonna be your new home. It's a place where survivors can live and work safely. There are only a few fucking rules, sweetheart. And you better learn them quickly. Number one, everybody works in one way or another. Number two, everything you own is mine. I decide who gets what and when, doll. And number two, nobody talks the fuck back to me, including you. When I tell you to jump you ask me how fucking high. You got that? Now, daddy's gonna take real fucking good care of you if you can follow those rules. So sit back and enjoy the ride. We got a doctor at The Sanctuary who's gonna fix up your head."

Holy shit. Is the concussion getting to you, or did he just call himself daddy? And he sure is rude. You were fucking mad about these so called rules and about Negan taking all of the stuff you've worked so hard to collect, but seeing a doctor didn't sound so bad right then. Doctors were a very rare luxury these days. So you made a plan to see the doctor and then leave and be on your way back to set up camp somewhere and keep leading your life of avoiding walkers and other people in general. In the mean time, you figured it was better to stay on Negan's good side because he does not seem like the kind of guy who messes around, and you've seen what he can do with that baseball bat. And yet, for some reason, you feel safe with him. Maybe it's because he really did save you from those walkers. Or because he wrapped you up in his jacket and his scarf and carried you to his truck. Or because he said he would take care of you and you believed him. Or maybe the concussion was keeping you from thinking straight. It was probably a combination of all of those reasons, you thought as you drifted off to sleep. 

While you were sleeping, Negan looked you over. Damn. For somebody who was dirty and bloody and kept passing out, you sure looked fucking good. The truth is, if it had been anybody else laying out there besides you, he would have stolen their stuff and then let the walkers have them. Hell, he had done that on multiple supply runs in the past. But from the moment he saw you laying there surrounded by walkers, some instinct kicked in to protect you. Whatever that instinct was, he hoped it faded soon, because he had shit to get done and couldn't afford to have a weakness. But holy fucking fuck you looked hot in his jacket. In fact, you were the hottest piece of ass Negan had ever seen. Much more than any of his wives back at The Sanctuary. He wanted to fuck the shit out of your tight little ass. His cock was getting hard at the thought of it, but there were more important matters to attend to first. The most important thing to him at this very moment, for reasons beyond Negan's understanding, was that you were safe and healthy. So he was going to get you to Dr. Carson and that shit head was going to make you stop passing out every 5 fucking seconds so Negan could actually learn your name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading. This is my first EVER fanfic, so go easy on me. Haha. But I would love to hear what you think of the story so far! This first chapter was pretty much just laying a foundation, but things will get more interesting pretty quickly- promise! I'm going to do my best to update every week (if this chapter seems to go over well), but you know how life gets in the way sometimes. I'll try to have a new chapter up every Sunday. Sometimes a few days before, sometimes a few days after. Also, there may be a few grammatical mistakes. I edited, but not THAT much. I was eager to get this chapter up. Hope you are all doing well! x


End file.
